


A Little Motivation

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry's roughed up in a Quidditch match and hurts pretty much everywhere except for one spot.





	A Little Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://kaalee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaalee**](http://kaalee.livejournal.com/)'s [French Kiss Challenge](http://kaalee.livejournal.com/196653.html). Unbetaed.  


* * *

As soon as Harry heard the commotion in the hallway, he knew that Ron had arrived. There were sounds of a scuffle, some shouting, a Healer saying 'Keep your voice down, young man,' and finally, Ron's voice from across the room, "Harry!"

Unable to do much else, Harry blinked at him and croaked, "Hi."

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner; those idiot Healers weren't going to let in anyone except your next-of-kin. They were not impressed when I pointed out that obviously you had no next-of-kin, and I'm as close as you've got." Ron paused to take a good look at Harry. "You really look like shit, mate."

"Thanks."

"It was horrible to watch you slam into the ground like that. I can't believe you fell for that feint – it was so obvious."

Harry snorted. "Maybe it looked like it from the ground, but Krum is the best Seeker in the world – I think he does the Wronski Feint better than Wronski ever did. But at least I took him down with me. How's he doing?"

"Same as you, I guess," said Ron. "Pretty banged up, but no permanent damage."

Ron sat down on the bed, and the movement of the mattress made Harry wince. "Sorry," Ron said contritely. "Where does it hurt?"

Harry took a silent inventory of his body parts. "Everywhere."

"Everywhere? Even your—" Ron gestured, indicating his cock.

"Ron, think about it: broomstick between the legs, sudden impact with ground. I'll be lucky to ever get it up again."

Ron clenched his legs together in sympathy. That had to hurt. He looked closely at his lover's face again. There was a long gash along the side of his head that the Healers had taken care of, but his face was relatively unscathed. Ron leant over until his lips were close to Harry's.

"Does it hurt here?" he said, letting his tongue dart out and moisten Harry's lips.

"No," said Harry, his lips curling into a smile.

Ron moved again, more carefully this time, until his forearms rested on the pillow, one on each side of Harry's head. He kissed Harry gently, and Harry kissed him back as hard as he could without lifting his head.

He traced Harry's lips again with his tongue, teasing until Harry parted them and let him slip his tongue inside. Harry's mouth was dry and tasted faintly of blood, but Ron didn't mind since it was quickly overpowered by the taste of beer from his own. Their tongues tangled together for a moment, and then Harry wrapped his lips around Ron's tongue and sucked on it.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Ron gazed into Harry's eyes. Without his glasses, Harry looked uncharacteristically vulnerable, and emotion surged through Ron as he realized how much he could have lost.

"I was so scared when I saw you crash," whispered Ron. "Don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Harry swallowed hard. "It's a rough game, Quidditch. And don't go getting all soppy on me now. I've managed to make it this far without shedding any tears." Harry smiled, his dimple flashing endearingly on one side.

Ron couldn't think of any response that wasn't unbelievably soppy, so he kissed Harry instead, softly sucking on his lower lip as he ended each kiss. Harry opened his mouth, invitingly, and Ron took the bait, plunging his tongue inside and pressing it against Harry's. Deeper and deeper they kissed; the breathy moans escaping from Harry's throat only served to encourage Ron to kiss harder.

It was taking all of Ron's willpower to keep his hands from roaming over Harry's body. They were tangled up in the pillowcase, writhing and clutching and wanting to touch. The growing bulge in his trousers reminded him why they seldom did this – just kissed, without progressing on to sex. But Harry's lips were all he could have right now, and he claimed them greedily.

Ron nibbled experimentally on Harry's jaw, but seeing him flinch, he kissed his way back to Harry's lips. Their tongues played together again, first in Harry's mouth, then in Ron's. Ron pulled back after a while to catch his breath, and realized that Harry was flushed and breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Ron said guiltily, "is this too much for you?"

Harry grinned. "No, it's not enough. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak."

"They say that a good mental attitude is the key to a speedy recovery."

"Oh, well then, you'd better motivate me some more."

Ron lowered his lips to Harry's, but jumped up immediately when he heard a shrill voice calling out, "Mr. Weasley, what do you think you're doing?"

He flashed the Healer a lopsided grin. "Motivating. He said it wasn't hurting him." Harry tried to nod, but it hurt his neck too much.

"We're going to perform the damage assessment spells now, so you'll have to leave. You may return in an hour," said the stern Healer.

Ron bent down to give Harry one more passionate kiss. Harry's tongue slipped between his lips, and Ron almost forgot that the Healer was there and waiting for him to leave. He finally broke away, saying, "I'll be back in an hour."

As he turned away, he heard Harry's voice call, "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might need a lot of motivation later," Harry said, smiling impishly.

"I'm counting on it," answered Ron.

 

_finis_


End file.
